


Oct 18: Silent

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: Scarefest Challenges 2017 [18]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, Death, FAHC, FAHC Au, GTA setting, Gen, Los Santos, M/M, Pain, scarefest challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: When we lose the people we love, the thing that haunts us the most is the silence where we used to hear them most.





	Oct 18: Silent

It was all Geoff's fault. He'd done everything he could but it just wasn't enough, he wasn't fast enough or good enough to stop it; to save them. The accident happened out of the blue, the Crew on a random assignment to scope out some new territory that had caught his eye, sending the group out quickly to beat any of the other gangs that would be interested in the territory. He'd arrived a minute after they headed in, parking a few blocks away to keep an eye out and to provide a getaway, normally a job he'd have assigned Jack but he wanted the man on the inside to keep an extra eye on the Lads.

Everything was going according to plan, no hiccups, no signs of rival gangs showing up, no LSPD assholes to interfere; it was perfect, flawless with the hours Geoff had spent scoping the place out when the rumors of its abandonment began, all the careful planning he'd done with the Crew to assure that everything went off without a hitch. 

And that's when Geoff's suspicions grew. It was too perfect, prime territory open for the taking, and no one else showed up? No cops around patrolling the neighborhood as they normally did? Geoff had narrowed his eyes and glanced up at a building not too far away, a slight glint catching his eye. 

He'd screamed into the comm for them to get out, that something was wrong. He'd just started to get out of the car, pulling his pistol out when he saw Jack and Gavin running towards him, and the shots came. He watched in horror as Gavin's eyes widened and he reached out for Geoff, as he fell to the ground, the snipers bullet going straight through his heart and lungs. He watched horrified as Jack screamed and scooped up Gavin, standing before he too was shot. He heard Michael screaming in the comm for Jeremy and Ryan to get out, that he'd found explosive charges throughout the warehouse. Watched as a few LSPD swarmed the building, gunfire filling the air. Heard Ryan scream Jeremy's name before several of the cops fell to his rage, watched as Ryan rushed to the door of the warehouse holding a wounded Jeremy tight in his arms.

He met Ryan's eyes from across the way, terror in his, fear in Ryan's, a fear Geoff had never seen before. Michael screamed for them to leave but then the explosives went off, the flames coming from behind Ryan and Jeremy, wrapping around the two and blocking them from Geoff's view. Geoff had fallen to his knees with tears in his eyes before the shots rained down on him. He'd jumped in the car and driven away, losing the cops before returning to the penthouse.

Now he stood there in the living room, staring at nothing as numbness and sorry took him. He saw Ryan's scary as fuck black skull mask lying on the couch where he and Jeremy usually sat, holding hands or talking late at night. He saw a pair of Jacks glasses he used for reading on the side table by one of the chairs, a book halfway finished resting beneath them, doomed to never be finished. He saw the controllers that Gavin and Michael used when they played Xbox, Gavin's a solid gold to match his stupid ass sunglasses and Michael's adorned with banjo and kazooie stickers.

Geoff hung his head and tried to keep himself together, failing miserably as the tears started to fall, slowly at first but as the sobs shook his body the slow trickle turned into streams. He could almost hear the conversations that the Crew had in this room, the bickering from the Lads, Ryan saying something creepy about how to preserve a body so it wouldn't decay, Jack scolding them all for tacking mud onto the floor...

Geoff sat on the floor, hours had passed since he'd come home. His sobs had long since died away but now a new sound filled his ears, one that filled him with dread and horror, a sound that would haunt his dreams for the rest of his life; realization sinking in as the deafening sound filled his ears, the room, the whole apartment.

Silence.


End file.
